Eishi Tsukasa
}} |kanji = 司 瑛士 |romaji = Tsukasa Eishi |alias = Der Weiße Ritter der Tafel (The White Knight of the Table) Teacher-Crusher TsukasaShokugeki no Soma: Betsubara #6 |status = Alive |birthday = April 2ndShokugeki no Soma volume 27 extras |age = 17 (Debut) 18-19 (After Chapter 263) 19-20 (Le Dessert) 27 (At the end) |gender = Male |blood type = A |height = 176 cm |family = |generation = 90th |occupation = High School Student (former) |cuisine style = French |food forte = Salt Crust Baking |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy (former) Elite Ten Council (Former) Central (former) |manga = Chapter 118 |anime = OVA 4 |voice actor = Akira Ishida New Food Wars! Original Anime DVD Casts Akira Ishida, Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese) Nathan Wilsonhttps://twitter.com/Nathan_L_Wilson/status/1227067505631485953 (English) }} is a 90th Generation student Tōtsuki Academy alumnus, and a previous 1st seat of the Elite Ten Council.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, page 1 Appearance Eishi is a handsome student with medium-length white hair, which covers his forehead and runs down to his nape. He also has icy white eyes. During his time in Tōtsuki, he wore a standard Tōtsuki uniform shirt, though his shirt is slightly unbuttoned and his tie is loose and slung over his left shoulder. He is generally not seen wearing his Tōtsuki jacket, instead slinging it over his shoulder and holding it in place with two fingers. Eishi's chef uniform is a standard white chef's uniform, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. During the Régiment de Cuisine and BLUE, he wears a red tie, loosely tied around his neck and slung over his shoulder. Personality Eishi, despite being the former 1st seat of the Elite Ten Council, is quite pessimistic and prone to self-loathing.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, page 5 He feels exasperated by the work forced upon him as the 1st seat and the workload caused by the two Shokugekis during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, pages 3-5 He is also quite nervous standing in front of people and prefers to work unseen by others.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, page 4 When cooking for others, he constantly frets over small things that may cause them to feel uncomfortable such as the condition of their seating or even the temperature of the venue. Regardless of his self-doubts, Eishi has a profound and philosophical outlook on exploring the vast world of cooking, and is committed to his position in the Elite Ten as it affords him the most opportunity to take his explorations as far as possible.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, pages 9-10 Unlike most other chefs in Tōtsuki who constantly express themselves through their dishes, Eishi refuses to place himself in his dishes, choosing only to focus on the food itself. Although his main trait is his constant worrying, he is never doubtful of his own skill in cooking as the sole question he never asks a customer is if they think his food tastes good. He will do anything for the sake of his cooking, even risking his seat in the council to gain Sōma as a support. History During elementary school, while doing an art project with watercolours Eishi stole paint from another classmate. When questioned by the teacher Eishi simply stated that the colour his classmate had made would improve his own work.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 250, pages 10-13 Five years prior to the plotline, Eishi was a first year student in the middle school section of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. In that year, he developed a reputation as a teacher crusher due to his perfectionist nature, pestering teachers to constantly check and advise him on his dishes despite them already being of superb quality, and caught the interest of fellow first year Rindō Kobayashi who subsequently forced him to become friends with her. Eishi enrolled into the high school section of Tōtsuki Academy as part of the 90th Generation. As a first year student, Eishi had completed the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp, Stagiaire, and Promotion Exam events and all subsequent events afterwards. By his second year, he had entered the Elite Ten Council and already attained the 1st seat. During his second year, Eishi accepted Terunori Kuga's Shokugeki challenge to the members of the Elite Ten during the 91st Generation's Autumn Leaf Viewing. In a decisive and one-sided result, Eishi won the match. However, Eishi was requested a rematch by Kuga if he emulated his achievement of having the highest sales in the Central Area for each of the five days of the Moon Banquet Festival next year.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 131, pages 13-15 At some point, while performing in Las Vegas, Nevada, Eishi felt a sudden anger towards the guests of the event. Azami Nakiri later approached him, which stated that the energy and passion he put in his dish has not reached the "pigs" in the hall, stunning him.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 254, pages 12-17 The two would later come in contact with each other and discussed their thoughts about gourmet, Eishi finds himself relaxed with his presence which he never felt in the long time.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 225, pages 1-11 Before his debut, he alongside other members of the Elite Ten gathered and selected the participants of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 37, page 19Shokugeki no Soma chapter 40, pages 1-3 Eishi revealed that he was put under a lot of stress during the Autumn Election main tournament due to Sōma Yukihira and Takumi Aldini having a Shokugeki in their respective matches against Subaru Mimasaka.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, pages 3-4 Plot Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc As a member of the Elite Ten, Eishi and the other Elite Ten Members attended the Autumn Leaf Viewing ceremony so the first year students who participated in the 43rd Annual Autumn Election Main Tournament could formally meet them. After the commotion caused by his fellow members, he started the event by requesting to have tea with everyone present.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 118, pages 6-7 & 17 After sampling his tea, Eishi confronted Sōma, Takumi, and Subaru Mimasaka to complain about all the additional work their Shokugekis placed on him. Satoshi Isshiki suggested that Eishi should have done the presentation portion and left the administrative works to the other Elite Ten members instead. However, he retorted that he was not good with crowds, before sulking about all the extra burdens he had to deal with as the First Seat. During Terunori Kuga's explanation of an Elite Ten seat, Eishi further noted that while the vast world of cooking could never be fully explored in a human lifetime, the position of the Elite Ten allows them to at least get closer to that goal, and that the gap between those entrusted with this privilege versus those who are not was like the distance between heaven and earth. Afterwards, Eishi left the premise to prepare for the last fall event: The Moon Banquet Festival.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, pages 1-11 & 13 After two weeks, Eishi appeared during the Moon Banquet Festival's opening ceremony, where he was reminded by Terunori to keep his promise.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 124, pages 14 & 16 Eishi took part in the festival, having set up his booth in the Uptown Area, though only managing to secure fifth place after the first day.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 126, page 10 On the fourth day of the festival, Eishi heard that Terunori was surpassed in sales by Sōma on the third day. Later that evening, Rindō Kobayashi paid his booth a visit bringing along with Sōma and Megumi Tadokoro to experience his cooking. Because of his own wariness, he cooked behind a one way window, allowing him to concentrate on his cooking as the patrons at his booth watched. After Sōma and Megumi finished their courses, Eishi came to their table to chat. However he was too preoccupied worrying if their dining experience was okay, but Rindō assured them that they were fine. She did, however express disappointment that his dishes, as usual, lacked "passion." Eishi brushed off her criticism, saying that his dishes do not need his presence. Eishi continued off to check on the other patrons, but Sōma noticed that despite all of Eishi's worries about the conditions of the patron's dinning experience, the one thing he never asked about was his cooking, signifying that Eishi had total confidence in his meal. However, after the arrival of Azami Nakiri, it was revealed that Eishi and five of the other Elite Ten Council members voted in favor for Azami, as the new headmaster of the academy.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, pages 15-17 Central Main article: Central Arc After the conclusion of the Festival, Tōtsuki received a shift in leadership as Senzaemon Nakiri was replaced by Azami Nakiri as the new headmaster of the academy. This change in leadership meant that there was a lot of paperwork to be done. Unfortunately for Eishi, Terunori refused to participate in the council, Eizan was busy accepting Shokugeki challenges against the Elite Ten due to the forced disbanding of numerous Research Societies, and Rindō wanting to see Eizan's Shokugeki, resulting in him receiving all three of their paperwork on top of his own.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 142, page 10Shokugeki no Soma chapter 148, page 13 After Eizan's defeat by Sōma in a Shokugeki, Eishi watched as Sōma challenged the Elite Ten Council during the live broadcast.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 148, pages 9-12 While Eishi was not seen taking part in the Survivor's Purge, it is likely that he competed in some of the Shokugeki's, contributing to the purge of numerous research groups. Due to the shifts in Tōtsuki's structure, Eishi was brought in as a substitute teacher for a first-year class, where Sōma Yukihira is one of the student, who also volunteered to be his sous chef. Impressed by Sōma's performance, he asked him if he's interested in joining Central.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 161 Sōma, however rejected the idea as he doesn't want his cooking to be under Central, but Eishi answered him that he only wanted his assisting ability and he couldn't care less about his cooking. After Sōma claimed that he might be better than him, Eishi then decided to challenged him betting his Seat on the Council, and if he win, Sōma will be his sous chef. Sōma agreed and the battle ensues.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 162 Eishi started by taking the backstrap of the tendon,slice off the layer of fat and tendons, cutting them into squares. He then rub the meat with salt and pepper, and he hold it inside the broiler to raise it slowly. Eishi's ability to "talk with his ingredients" is highlighted, and the amazing ability of his is enough for Hisako Arato, who's watching at the window, who just smelled it to feel its power. In the middle of the match, Sōma asked the First Seat on what the Central is trying to accomplish, where Eishi answered that their plan is to shutdown all the restaurants in Japan, with few exceptions.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 163, page 8-16 Eishi revealed that all inferior restaurants will be eradicated for the sake of the higher gourmet plans and view all the affected establishments as "necessary sacrifice."Shokugeki no Soma chapter 163, page 17-19 As the battle continues, Eishi noticed Sōma rummaging his bag, looking for a certain recipe, though, few seconds later, he returned to his own cooking. The First Seat called Sōma an enigma, asking him if he will be all right and doubting his abilities to make a decent dish because of his eccentric ingredients and cooking styles, which Sōma answered with a smile that he will be surprised. Later on, Sōma finished cooking and served his dish to Eishi.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 164 Since there are no judges, Eishi suggested that they should just taste each other's dish and compare it but the discoveries of Hisako and Erina freaked Eishi out, he did suggest to both of them to be the judges. Eishi then proceed to taste Sōma's dish, Charcoal Grilled Venison Round Steak~Chestnut Sauce~, where he is astonished at the chef's skill in French cuisine. Eishi then bring out his dish, Venison Roast Showing Two Expressions, where he easily overwhelmed Hisako and Sōma.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 165 Declared as the winner by Erina, Eishi made Sōma understand the difference between their abilities. Eishi then decided to call off the battle, as he had come to the resolution that having Sōma as his right-hand man is problematic. When asked by Erina if he pitied him, Eishi answered that it's the opposite, Sōma will never waver no matter what he do. As he leaves the kitchen, he stated that the current freshman are worrying him.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 166, page 1-9 Several days later, Eishi had a meeting with Azami Nakiri where they talked about how different the current First Years are, and especially noted Sōma Yukihira as the man in the center. Both of them then prepare for the battlefield that will break them, the Promotion Exams.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 166, page 17-19 Promotion Exams Main article: Promotion Exams Arc Eishi Tsukasa, live on television, announced the schedule for the Promotion Exam, and stated that the Promotion Exams under the Azami Administration will be very different. Telling that as long as they follow Central's teaching, passing it is a piece of cake. He then warned all those who opposed the Central will face such consequences, finishing the broadcast.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 167, page 1-3 Before the Promotion Exams occurs, Eishi, the rest of Elite Ten, and Azami Nakiri held the competition called Elite Ten Battle Royale, looking for talented chefs to fill in the open three Seats. Eishi expected that all the Third Years will make it but he got as Akira Hayama easily defeated the powerful Third Years.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 182 Eisi, along with other members of Elite Ten, boarded the plane to Hokkaido for the Promotion Exams.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 172, page 19-20 Eishi then fought Isami Aldini in the Third Examination where he easily defeats him, expelling him.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 191, page 20 The First Seat later learned from Azami that a Régiment de Cuisine will happen and ordered to tell it to other Elite Ten membersShokugeki no Soma chapter 199, page 1 which Eishi obeyed.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 202, page 7-8 Few days later, Eishi accompanied Azami in the negotiation against the rebels,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 203, page 19 Eishi mostly remained silent at the detail explanations but as he and his follow Elite Ten members revealed the collected IDs of the expelled rebels, Eishi confidently provoked them with a smug smile.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 204 After the negotiation, Eishi and the rest left the meeting place.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 205, page 2 Régiment de Cuisine At the specifically-built Regiment de Cuisine Arena, Eishi and the seven other Elite Ten members appears as a the representative of Central facing the eight chefs representing the Rebels.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 206, page 8 Eishi decided to not take part in the First Bout and remain on the sideline,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 207, page 3 though from time to time, he's giving side comments, like sympathizing with his underclassmen, Julio Shiratsu.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 209, page 7 Witnessing Nene Kinokuni's defeat at the hands of Sōma Yukihira, he praised the rebel chef and wished that he actually agreed to be his assistant. He later praise Julio's skills on handling his ingredients which resulted in a perfect dish.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 215, page 6, 14-15 After Julio and Shōko Kaburagi's defeat, the First Bout is over, Eishi heads to the restroom where he was approached by Terunori Kuga who challenged him on the next Shokugeki.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 217 Second Round Eishi answered that he will think about it as he leaves the restroom. At the start of the Second Bout, Eishi is confirmed to be participating where he faced the excited Kuga for the 1st Card.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 218 With the theme, Green Tea, Eishi engaged into deep thoughts of what he's about to cook. Upon seeing his opponent finally started, he complimented Kuga and call his removal to the Elite as a waste where Kuga rejected. Eishi started picking up his ingredient and started cooking as well, taking notice of the battle between Rindō Kobayashi and Tōsuke Megishima at the same time,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 219 especially on Rindō where he gives exposition on her skills and abilities.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 220, page 9-10 Back to his cooking, Eishi prepared four types of green tea where he then boiled in different temperatures in the southern kettle. Eishi looks into Kuga and commented on his work, and claiming that with the way he is, he will never be able to defeat him, only to be startled by Subaru Mimasaka's surprise assist to the Eight Seat.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 223, page 4-12 Witnessing Kuga's new abilities and improvements in their match, Eishi recognized Kuga's change.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 224, page 18 Before the time limit expires, Eishi finished his dish, Purée Soup from Four Types of Green Teas, at the same time with his teammates and opponents.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 226, page 12-17 After the tasting of Rebel's dish, Eishi complimented Kuga but stated that their passion and effort is not enough to defeat him and his fellow third-years. After the WGO Judge, Anne, tasted his dish, she was stunned and completely speechless. Eishi requested the judge to taste it again but with the soup this time, despite Anne's protest, Eishi feeds the judge himself. Later on in the match, Eishi apologized to Sōma for defeating his teammates as the Second Bout ended with the Central's complete victory.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 227, page 15-19 The battle, however, took Eishi's energy than he expected, and tired for another match, he refused to participate in the Third Bout.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 228 Eishi then decided to spend the entirety of Third Bout resting in his room.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 229, page 6 Fourth Round After the Third Bout, Eishi returned to the Arena along with RindōShokugeki no Soma chapter 244, page 14 where he participated in the Fourth BoutShokugeki no Soma chapter 245, page 1, facing Satoshi Isshiki at 2nd Card.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 247, page 17-18 While Satoshi is having a conversation with Nene, Eishi interrupted them and try to recruit the former Seventh Seat to Central if he wins, he gives him a time to think about his offer as the First Seat served his dish, Lièvre À La Royale, to the WGO judges. The dish is initially considered inferior to Satoshi's Japanese Wild Rabbit Soup, but further analysis declared the dish as superior, winning the battle. However, despite his victory, Eishi's proposal got rejected by Satoshi, which made him sigh in disappointment.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 250 Final Round At the end of Fourth Bout, the Final Bout has been announced with Eishi and his partner, Rindō, facing Sōma and Erina, which is to make a two-course meal embodying True Gourmet. The next morning, Eishi confirmed that he's in his top of his game and fully prepared for the final battle, he will also be making the Main Dish.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 253 Eishi is initially annoyed by the fact that if they win, their jobs will even get harder, but he looks at the bright side, as winning means no one will get in their way anymore, and it's also a sacrifice for an even greater cuisine, and thus, he continued cooking.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 254, page 3-5 After the tasting Rindō's appetizer, Eishi presented his dish which he claimed to be as his "specialty."Shokugeki no Soma chapter 255, page 17-18 The audience has been taken aback by his dish, wishing to taste it at least once in their lives. After cracking the salt crust, a gleaming, brilliant red meat emerged from within, completing his dish, the White Armor Plate: Sauce Chevreuil, with the deer's meat as its star. The dish, combined with Rindō's appetizer, is powerful enough to bring the judges, and even Azami Nakiri himself to the Gourmet Eden, it's also delicious that Azami managed to activate his "Blessing" as a proof of its extreme deliciousness. Eishi then got taken aback by Sōma when he claimed that he will be a making a dish that can defeat him, his own "specialty."Shokugeki no Soma chapter 256 Eishi commented on Sōma's approach, where he believe he indeed can bring out an excellent appetizer.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 257, page 16 Though, Sōma's sense of rivalry made him confused a bit.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 258, page 6 After Erina challenged him and Rindō to taste their creations, Eishi agreed as he is curious about Sōma's dish. Finishing the appetizer, both tasted Erina's dish and surprised at its power enough to blow them away.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 260 Him and Rindō are seen sweating after tasting Erina's dish, overwhelmed.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 261, page 3 Azami's Blessing activate enough to throw him and Rindō into confusion, as the dish created by Erina and Sōma proved to be delicious much to Azami's disagreement. Eishi has gone speechless at the happening that he can't answer Azami's rants, and few seconds later, Eishi has been affected by the Blessing as well, the Rebels soon are declared winnerShokugeki no Soma chapter 262 The defeated Eishi approached Satoshi and asked him how the duo managed to create an amazing dish despite their personalities clashing which Satoshi answered that they're truly enjoying what they're doing, relieving Eishi.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 263, page 4-5 When Spring arrives, Eishi graduated along with his fellow Third Year Elite Ten members, Eishi and Rindō spend their days catching aquatic animals in Amazon Rainforest.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 264, page 17 Blue Arc Main article: BLUE Arc Eishi was invited to compete in BLUE, which he accepted. Due to his skill, he was allowed to skip the first challenge. Upon arriving for the second challenge, he ran into Sōma, Takumi, and Megumi, all of whom were contestants in BLUE. Conversing briefly with the current Tōtsuki students, he challenged Sōma to see whom could perform best in the second challenge, which Sōma readily accepted.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 286, page 1-19 Eishi was then approached by numerous reporters cheering for him calling him as the shining star of the Light Chefs. After Sōma failed his first attempt for the second challenge, Eishi appeared and served his dish, Demi-Glace Accompanied Beef & Chicken Duet, the dish proved to be very powerful as the judge, Lanterby, gave his dish a price of $587, succesfully passing the trial.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 287 Eishi is then called by Lanterby who gave him dollar bills he earned, having no bag at him, Eishi is distressed not knowing where to put the money.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 288, page 3 After Sōma passed the Second Gate, Eishi mentioned the extra prize of BLUE, becoming the Bookmaster's private chef, Eishi shows interest to it and wanted to see if his cooking can reach that person.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 289, page 2-6 As the Thiird Gate opens, Eishi and the three first years meet the elite Noirs who granted pass from First and Second Gate, much to Sōma's frustration. Eishi is also commented on Sarge's cooking utensil, calling it as a "dangerous weapon" rather than a proper tool.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 290, page 1-2, 12 Following Sarge's challenge, Eishi prepared himself in making a dish worthy of being called a "specialty",Shokugeki no Soma chapter 291, page 19 the former First Seat revealed his new equipment, an extra-long grater, where he used to slice beef tenderloin into pieces.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 292, page 1-5 Although it's not shown, Eishi has passed Sarge's trial as he made it into the Final Gate where he has to face the King of the Noirs, Asahi Saiba.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 295, page 17 Before the fight started, Asahi suggests a game: if he wins, he will take Eishi's extra-long grater which confuses the former First Seat. The battle begun with young chicken meat as a theme, and Eishi shows a very impressive performance as his abilities evolved even further, but despite that, Asahi's superhuman ability, Cross Knives, is powerful enough to impress the judges, resulting in his shocking defeat, eliminating him from BLUE.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 296 Eishi later appeared at the semi-final match between Sōma Yukihira and Asahi Saiba as he was apologizing that because of his defeat, Asahi became even stronger but still believes in the abilities of his underclassmen.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 310, page 17 Cooking Style As the former 1st seat of the Elite Ten, he was the best student in the entire academy prior his removal. Even so he is undeniably one of the best chefs at Totsuki as shown in his second year in Tōtsuki that Eishi was able to decisively defeat Terunori in a Shokugeki. He was also able to become the 1st seat of the Elite Ten while in his second year. His cooking style revolves around drawing out the best aspects of ingredients which creates a distinct blend of flavors. When trying his 9 course meal during the Moon Banquet Festival, Sōma described the flavors of each dish to be fun and satisfying, yet blend harmoniously in unique ways. Eishi states that this natural ability to bring out those strengths is because he does not place "himself" in those dishes. By concentrating on bringing out the goodness of the food and voiding his presence from the dish, Eishi creates a paradoxical state of expressing himself in his dishes without actually doing so. He has shown a high level of mastery when it comes to blending flavors of multiple ingredients, showing incredible finesse when crafting unique flavors with difficult ingredients.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 132, pages 13-14 Dishes ]] Original Dishes: * Nine Course Meal - During the Moon Banquet Festival, Eishi set up a booth in the Uptown Area, though he only prepared three tables at a time. He made a Nine Course Meal, with each dish creating a distinctive blend of flavors and fitting in with the rest of the dishes. Eishi states that this natural ability to bring out those strengths is because he does not place "himself" in those dishes. By concentrating on bringing out the best of the food and voiding his presence from the dish, Eishi creates a paradoxical state of expressing himself in his dishes without actually doing so. * Venison Roast Showing Two Expressions - A dish made by Eishi, when he was challenged by Sōma. This French dish consists of roast made of venison backstrap which was seasoned with salt, pepper, venison fat & tendons. Using venison stock, he skillfully transforms it into a sauce poivrade by just adding pepper. But, for the left side, he adds blueberries, red currants, blackberries, creme de cassis, red wine, blueberry vinegar, and raspberry jam to turn it into a sauce poivrade au baie. With Eishi's care of the ingredients, the flavors of this dish are excessively harmonic & tranquil. *'Purée Soup from Four Types of Green Teas' - This dish was created by Eishi in the 1st Card of the 2nd Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. By using four different types of green tea which are gyokuro, fukamushi sencha, genmaicha and sencha and each of them are boiled at individual temperatures. cooked in separate ways with different ingredients, turned into purées, combined into one singular dish in the end, and with Eishi's care of ingredients he brings out the true essence and flavors of the green tea. *'Lièvre À La Royale' - This dish was created by Eishi during the 2nd Card of the 4th Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. This dish comprises of 5 parts: Lièvre Ensemble, Rabbit Blood & Chocolate Sauce, Royale Custard, Chestnut Confit and a Fig-Apple Purée Sauce. The lièvre ensemble is made from rabbit collar meat and ground rabbit hind leg meat is rolled into a cylinder and pan fried. And the rabbit blood & chocolate sauce contains red wine, rabbit meat & bone fond, foie gras, chocolate, and wild rabbit blood. Beneath the chocolate sauce, there is the royale custard made of eggs, consommé and porcini mushrooms, a chestnut confit and a fig-apple purée sauce. When all five parts of this dish are eaten together it performs a perfect symphony of flavors each one elevating the other. *'White Armor Plate: Sauce Chevreuil' - This dish was created by Eishi during the 5th Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. By using the salt crusting method, Eishi was able to concentrate the delicate flavors, juices, and blood of the venison to its most delicious form. The dish is so beautiful, that it made Anne hesitate to eat it. With the consumer eats this dish, the flavor echoes across the mouth and nose, resulting in the deliciousness attacking every sensory organ in the human body. And when combined with Rindō Kobayashi's Mushroom Mille-Feuille~Stuffed with Duxelles~ it can take the consumer to The Gourmet Eden! *'Demi-Glace Accompanied Beef & Chicken Duet' - This dish was created by Eishi during the second round of the BLUE competition. Using only the items available from the BLUE convenience store, Eishi created a chicken mousse and minced beef stuffed pastry, accompanied by a sauce made from demi-glace and red wine. Despite being made from convenience store items, the luxurious quality of the dish would not be out of place at any haute cuisine restaurant. The sweet and sour aroma of the demi-glace automatically stimulates the diner's palette, and the synergy between the three main elements create an enticing richness. Collaboration Dishes: * Five French Amuse-Bouches - TBA Clubs *'Elite Ten Council' (formerly) - Eishi is the former 1st seat of the Elite Ten Council. Cooking Duel Records Official Shokugeki Rebels Vs Central Régiment de Cuisine Misc. Cooking Duels BLUE Trivia *''Eishi'' (瑛士) is comprised of the kanji for "crystal" (瑛 Ei) and "gentleman" (士 Shi). Tsukasa (司) literally means "official". References }} Navigation es:Eishi Tsukasa zh:司瑛士 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:90th Generation Students Category:Shokugeki Participants Category:Central Category:Chef Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Category:BLUE Participants